Cloud-based or on-premises communication systems commonly include a server supporting multiple remote devices (e.g., cell phones and portable digital assistants) via a wide area network such as the Internet. When a remote device is lost or stolen, the user of the remote device can contact a system administrator with access to the server to have the device disabled or otherwise restricted remotely. Commands used to disable or restrict devices are conveyed via Internet connections that may not be available. There is therefore a need for a more robust mechanism for controlling lost or stolen devices.